Pawns of Royalty: Emerald Visions
by Aster Williams
Summary: Book One of Three. Tino Vainamoinen is invited to the Royal Festival, he starts to have strange dreams. As Tino ventures away from his home of the small village to inside of the walls of the Kingdom of Green he captures the eyes of Berwald Oxenstierna. Time passes and Tino wonders if he has fallen for the awkward King. Bad Summary. Human names/Chessverse Hetalia. ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

**Pawns of Royalty: Emerald Visions**

**by Aster Williams**

_I will say this once, I do not own anything except for the plot. This is Part One of the Pawns of Royalty Series. Please ignore the dates, they are simply made of dates that don't have anything to do with the real Hetalia series. I apologize for my spelling and grammar errors, I use Microsoft Word and usually use the spell/grammar check tool. Also any separation lines in the story means there is a time skip._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**[Spring of 1393]**

Spring, I always loved that particular season. It was when the blanket of colors covered the area and everything was slow and relaxing. It was the time when family came to spend time together. My two cousins, Lukas and Emil, lived inside the kingdom with Matthias Kohr, also known as the Rook of the North. They would often come and visit me during the winter to tell me what goes on in the kingdom. They would also try to convince me that I should come and live inside the castle walls but I couldn't do that to them. It was wrong to have my cousins take care of me, especially when I don't have a title of my own. I am just a simple farm boy and I'm not use to the royal customs, also I like it here out in the farmland. My few friends often kid that I should take up the offer and then invite them to a royal feast, though I would just laugh with them as we went back to work.

My mother is a royal but left the rich life for my father; he was a farmer and dreamed of having a nice farm with his wife. My uncle, Emil's and Lukas' father, thought my mother was crazy but respected her decision and sends support money if we need it. My mother and father loved me dearly and I couldn't wish for anything else but I never had a perfect childhood. I wasn't the strongest and often would get teased for not being able to handle "man" stuff. My friends would often have me patch them up if they get hurt, so I was like a little nurse for them. Living in a poor village, I often encountered many drunks but luckily one of my friends always walked me home since I didn't have the strength to defend myself. As I grew older I slowly began to build up my muscle but I never was able to have the muscular figure.

My two cousins, Lukas and Emil, have an interesting relationship. Emil is the younger brother, though he doesn't admit it, and Lukas is an obsessive brother. Lukas would often want Emil to call him "big brother" like when they were little. Emil is a quiet man when he meets new people but once he opens up he is a very nice person and often kids around. Emil gifted with a wide span of military tactics and the head of the knights; he is known as the Royal Knight of Green. Lukas is also gifted, like Emil, but with abilities of magic. Well, he can communicate with mystical creatures that not everyone can hear and or see. Lukas is known as the Royal Bishop of Green and the "wife" of Matthias, though he doesn't want to admit it.

Matthias is an old friend of ours. He was the owner of my village before he turned it over to someone else in exchange for a different part of the land. Matthias is a high maintenance man and loves to talk about himself, though he doesn't seem to be interested in talking about other people. He is very controlling but Lukas often keeps him level. Matthias is gifted with superior strength and enjoys using multiple weapons, though he prefers his family axe; he was known as the Royal Rook of Green.

There was a knocking at the door that pulled me out of my thoughts. Sighing a bit, I swung my legs off the windowsill and walked towards the wooden front door. I opened it to reveal a man wearing a royal officer uniform as he handed a letter to me. He tipped his hand before turning to walk away. With a cheerful smile I waved to him and shut the door; this must be a letter from my cousins. It's been a few days since I sent them a letter they still haven't responded. Without hesitation I broke the seal, not caring what symbol was on it.

_Dear Sir or Ma'am,_

_ You have been invited to attend the Royal Festival to celebrate the anniversary of the crowning of our glorious King Berwald. The festival will be held within the castle walls and would mainly partake in the private garden in a week. Please be on your best behavior, there will be no tolerance. Any form of stealing will not be tolerated. This letter will be your entry ticket to attend the festival._

_Invitation Sent by,_

_The Royal Knight, Bishop, and Rook of Green_

My heart sunk when I saw it wasn't exactly from my cousins but it was lifted when I read that I could visit the royal castle. My lips curled up into a smile of joy as I went outside to the farm with the invitation high in the air. As the door behind me slammed shut my parents looked up at me as they dropped their items to see what I held in my hand.

"What do you have there, Tino?" My mother asked as I handed the paper to them.

"Well, are we going mother?" I asked as they both looked at each other.

"I don't know, I don't think we have the proper attire. Also, we don't really know proper edict, it is the Royal Festival we are going to and not everyone is allowed in," my father worried as he looked over at my mother.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, I could show both of you how to act but for attire I don't have anything," my mother said trying to support me.

"Can't our cousins let us borrow some clothes?" I asked as my father nodded.

"Okay, why don't you send them a letter?" my father asked me as he gave into us.

My father and mother went back to their work as I headed inside. Grabbing the quill and a piece of paper I started to write. As the ink glided across the paper my thoughts of what the castle looked like filled my mind. I have never been inside the walls despite being cousins of the Royals. They usually came here when they had time off, which was usually either in the spring or in the winter. Smiling at my work I folded it carefully before putting the wax seal and walking to the Royal Messenger.

* * *

_The garden of the royal castle was beautiful. The plants were a luscious green and the colors of the flowers were vibrant and popped out. There was faint music in the background of a distant of the plucking of a string instrument; bird calls filled the air as a flute entered the music. Spinning around I felt peace within the garden, I couldn't imagine anywhere that I felt so happy. I danced by myself to the sway of the music and closed my eyes. The music swept me away as I became lost in the melodic sound._

_My eyes flickered open as I felt someone grasp my hand and an arm encircle wrapped around my waist, drawing me closer to it. My eyes met emotionless greenish blue eyes; they seemed to peer into my soul. Looking him up and down, I noticed the crown upon his head. Green emeralds and golden amber were __adorned  
_ with gold to form the Kings crown. His face was almost emotionless and seemed so stern; I imagined the king to have such a kind face that was warm and inviting. Tugging gently, I tried to escape his grasp but it failed. He led the dance in silence as he danced in a simple square. His eyes looked down at me as I couldn't pull my gaze away from his. He slowed down and came to a stop to cup my face with his gloved covered hand.

_His lips moved but the music covered his voice. My eyes brows furrowed together as I tried to make out his words. Before I knew it then hand that held mine tugged forward as his arm wrapped around my waist helped me up. It was then when I noticed our size difference, I was only to his shoulders. My eyes widened as my face was drawn close to his, his greenish blue eyes softened as I stared at him confused. He was the king and I was just a commoner that lived on a small farm. Why was he dancing with me and why is he holding me like this? Is this the real king, is this actually happening or is this a dream? A pair of soft lips pushed against mine was what snapped me out of my trance of questions. My eyes widened as I was in shock of what was occurring._

Snapping out up from my bed I felt my sweat dripping down my face. My hand pushed my bangs back as I my other hand touched my lips. It was only a nightmare, or was it a dream? I don't know what to call it but it could only be my imagination, right? The image of kissing the King filled my mind as I could again feel the emotions that ran through my mind. No, that was just a dream, a part of my imagination; but it seemed so real. Shaking my head I forced myself to look out the window as I lied back down. The moon and stars glimmered in the night sky as I tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

_If anyone was interested in what music was playing during the dream scene then it is "Relaxing Celtic Music - Evening Breeze" by ArianvonZiegler._

_The first paragraph of the dream was to "Relaxing Celtic Music - Melody 1 of Evening Breeze" by ArianvonZiegler._

_The second paragraph of the dream was to "Relaxing Celtic Music - Melody 2 of Evening Breeze" and "Relaxing Celtic Music - Melody 3 of Evening Breeze" by ArianvonZiegler_

_The third paragraph of the dream was to "Relaxing Celtic Music - Melody 4 of Evening Breeze" by ArianvonZiegler._

**NOTE: I do not own any of this music, it belongs to ArianvonZiegler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pawns of Royalty: Emerald Visions**

**by Aster Williams**

_Note: this is still Spring of 1393. Also I decided I would update on the weekends (that includes Friday), though it kills me not to update as soon as I finish a chapter. I will always have some music listed at the bottom of each chapter for the music during the story. All songs can be found on youtube (I OWN NONE OF IT) Also, when it says "Rook of the North" in the last chapter I meant to say "Rook of Green", minor change that I don't want to change._

_~ Aster Williams._

**Review Responses**

**mariches**: Haha that's interesting. I've seen many chessverse fanfictions, but they were only for the allies or the axis powers. I felt the Nordics needed some love too, since they have their own chess royal pieces and outfits.

**minoriY**: Thanks, I actually like writing this story.

**Athena's-Dragon-138**: Thanks, I hope you think this chapter is as interesting as the last one.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

My father, mother and I were riding in the small royal carriage that picked us up earlier this morning. It's been a few days and we wanted to be sure we were prepared for the festival. The Royal Festival would be taking place tomorrow, though I wish we were never invited. That dream of dancing with the King occurs every night and it haunts me even in the day. I know it is all my imagination but it was so real, so life like. I shook my head mentally as I stared out the window to forget about the dream. The journey from the small village to the castle was unique. It went from a dull greenish grey town to the enchanted green of the forest to high towers of grey bricks that bore emerald green flags.

When the carriage stopped the coach man opened the door for us as three men stood at the entrance. As I stepped down from the carriage with some royal garments on I noticed the three that stood before us. I ran up to them with excitement as I hugged my two cousins and cousin-in-law. With a smile on my face they led us inside to show us where everything would take place since we were unfamiliar with the castle's structure. The castle was a very clean place with sleek walls of white and green. Many royal flags hung from the high ceilings and there were flowers of diverse colors but were mainly yellow with luxurious green leaves.

As we went through out the castle we made it to the garden. The garden was the same as my dream; it was a filled with wild flowers and the walls were covered by ivy. Many colors of flowers filled the area and it was gorgeous. When I turned around I found myself alone, did they really go on without me? Wondering the garden a bit, I gave up and sat down next to the fountain hoping someone would find me. Thoughts brewed up as I crouched on the fountain rim and rested my head on my knees. With right hand supporting me I leaned a bit to the side to touch the water. I smiled a bit as my finger created a few ripples in the water, making some of the lily pads to move up and down. A shadow loomed over me as I was staring at the water. The reflection was of me and a tall figure clad in a white, gold and green. My eyes met his as I felt my body begin to fall backwards before everything became a blur.

_I was standing in front of the castle walls. The solid walls of marble reflected the image of me standing next to a tall man, the King. I looked up at him as he was staring forward with his stern face. My gaze went from him to the wooden walls before me, I wanted to run but I didn't allow myself. A gentle hand grabbed mine as I glanced to see the King's hand holding mine. I chewed on my lip as the door opened, a chorus of music echoed throughout the walls as we began to move forward. As we entered the room, I took notice of the surroundings. To the sides were rows of people applauding and waving flags of the Kingdom of Green. In front of us were two empty chairs of white and gold; we were walking on a green rug with gold trimming. As we drew closer to the chairs, I looked behind myself to see Matthias and Emil walking side by side. Once we walked up the small stair case the King and I took our seats while Matthias and Emil stood by our sides._

As my vision started to come back together I looked up to see my family surround me. The dim lighting of the room created many shadows; my head started pounding as I tried to sit up. Putting my hand to my head I sat up and blinked a few times. My family was sitting at both sides of my bed as Emil got up to turn on some more candles. I tried to figure out what happened during the time everything was confusing but nothing came out of it.

"Son, are you okay?" my father asked me as his concerned face looked tired from staying up too long.

"Y-Yes, but how long was I out?" I asked as I looked around trying to find a window.

"You've been out for the whole day, you even missed dinner. You should have been there, Lukas was-," Matthias said as he was cut off by Lukas slapping his cheek.

"Do you remember what happened?" Emil asked as he walked back from lighting up the room.

"All I remember was sitting on the fountain's edge and then seeing a tall man behind me," I said as I bit my lips, talking too much doesn't seem to help a headache.

"Ya, he was asking if you were okay," Lukas said as another headache took over my head.

"He was worried about me?" I managed to ask as I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Yes, he wanted to apologize for scaring you at dinner but you weren't there," Emil said slowly.

"I think Tino wants to have some rest," my mother said as I nodded.

"But he just slept through the whole day!" Matthias complained as he was once again slapped by Lukas.

"Let's go, goodnight Tino," Lukas said as I smiled weakly before I got another headache wave.

My mother blew out the candles and closed the door as she went to her room. Alone, I stared up at the ceiling trying to get rid of the headache though it wouldn't go away. To make it worse, thoughts of the King plagued my mind. His emotionless greenish blue eyes and the stern face, somehow I wonder if he feels anything at all. I heard the news of how he is a great leader that cares for his people, which I don't doubt, but I always thought he would be the man of great charm. He rules by himself with no queen by his side and I thought the reason was because he was a flirt and didn't want to settle down but everything I thought was different. Sighing I closed my eyes as I tried to drift off to sleep.

_I blinked to face the crowd of people. The music continued on as I looked around, it was just as last time. The music continued as a muffled voice began to talk; I leaned forward to see Lukas in his Royal uniform. His lips were moving but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I looked at Matthias who stood by my side with his family axe in his hand. Emil stood with his swords at his side with his face forwards. As I turned forward I saw Lukas standing in front of my adorned with the clothes of the Royal Bishop. His words were of an ancient language as his voice was muffled by the music._

* * *

Sitting up with my hand over one eye I sat up from my bed; last night was foggy but yet to clear. Getting up I slipped on the festival clothes I was given and walked out the door. Everyone was running around, preparing for the Royal Festival this afternoon. Wondering around aimlessly, I found myself following the rich aroma from the kitchen that made my mouth water. One of the women who worked in the kitchen smiled at me and gave me a small piece of bread for a small snack. Thanking her, I decided that I should go back to the garden, since that is the only place I thought I would find my family. As I passed the pallid walls, I made my way to the garden to find my cousins Lukas standing pointing at the sky. He was talking to some older men with glasses and scrolls, they looked like festival planners. As I approached closer, I saw the rest of my family.

* * *

Many royal family members filled the private garden as I walked up and down the tables of food. Picking up a small piece of fruit, I plopped a grape into my mouth as I caught some young girls looking at me. They took notice and batted their eyes at me before fanning themselves with their golden laced fans. I smiled sheepishly as I wasn't use to having girls take notice of me. As the music filled the area many young lads asked girls to dance with them, I even saw Emil asked girl of age nine to dance. Deciding that I shouldn't stand awkwardly I walked up to a young girl with curly red hair; she looked around the age of twelve.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I asked politely as I offered my hand with a charming smile.

The young girl smiled cheerfully as she took my hand gently. Her friends started to chat amongst themselves as I took the young lass to the dancing circle. We laughed together as we danced to the music along with the other people. As I looked behind her I saw Matthias and Lukas dancing together, though Lukas seemed a bit embarrassed to be dancing with the energetic Rook. I laughed silently to myself at the thought of Lukas being led by Matthias. The song ended and I kissed the young red headed girl's hand before letting her run back to her friends.

Walking away from the dance circle I saw a purple tent with a few people lined up at the entrance. Letting my curiosity get the better of me I stood at the end of the line and asked some people around what was attracting this much attention. After minutes I learned that this was a gypsy that was told to see the future and many people wanted to ask her about their own future. This struck my interest as I was always one of the boys who were interested in magic; when I was younger I would often ask Lukas what it was like to be able to see magical creatures.

As the line decreased I found myself sitting in front of a surprisingly young lady. Her dark brown hair was curled and her skin was slightly tanned. Her dark brown eyes stared into my own purplish blue ones. She asked me if I wanted to know anything in particular but I shook my head; she then asked me to close my eyes and try to relax. Doing so, I took deep breaths in and out. I didn't know what would happen until I heard a soft voice of some ancient language; it was almost like a whisper of the breeze. As the entrancing words filled my mind I began to go into a trance. My eyes opened when I felt the smooth fingers of the gypsy.

"You do not realize what you possess. The power within you has just been awakened but yet you deny it. As you become more aware of what you are gifted with my child, you will become stronger and will lead a path of gold. Though I do warn you, gold is a not only of riches and glory it is also of corruption and deception. You will understand when the time comes," the soft voice of the gypsy said as I furrowed my eyebrows together. Her riddle was puzzling to me as I stood up and thanked her with a smile and some money.

Walking out the door I pushed a finger to my lip trying to figure out what she meant. Nothing really has been out of the ordinary, well except for the fact that the King decided to sleep in the same bed as me. Sighing, I heard the bagpipes begin to play as they were soon accompanied by drums and flutes. Looking up, I saw the King walking down the castle stairs; he was wearing his green and white uniform. The glare from his crown twinkled as the crowd cheered for our king. From far away I couldn't get a good glimpse of him, though I wish I could possible sneak up closer. As I pushed the tight crowd I finally made it to see my cousins standing next to the king. I gasped in surprise as I my mind connected some dots together. My mind swirled around as I felt myself begin to lose my vision.

_The memorizing light of the blue sky was there when I fluttered my eyes open. I was lying down in a bed of leaves in the warm colored land. The music from the festival was playing softly in the background as I felt my lips curl up into a soft smile. The peacefulness of the forest was calming as I slowly stood up. A gust of wind picked up as I held my hand to the top of my head so my hair wouldn't fly into front of my face. The crunching of the leaves caught my attention as I turned around to see a small boy clad in red with another man that seemed to be an older version of him. Hiding behind a tree I stared in confusion as I stared at both of them. I couldn't hear their voice as the music once again blocked me from hearing. They seemed to be arguing about something; as I continued to watch them the older man left the small boy crying by himself. Feeling the need to comfort the boy I walked up to him and was about to touch his shoulder he disappeared as red leaves._

* * *

_If anyone was interested in what music was playing during the first two dream scenes then it is "Celtic Music - Wild Flower" by ArianvonZiegler._

_The music playing during the dance and last dream scene was "Celtic Music - Breath of the Forest" by ArianvonZiegler._

_Also, the music playing for the King's entrance was "Celtic Music - For the King" by ArianvonZiegler._

**NOTE: I do not own any of this music, it belongs to ArianvonZiegler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pawns of Royalty: Emerald Visions**

**by Aster Williams**

_Note: this is still Spring of 1393. Also scratch my comment that I will only be posting on weekends, I love this story too much. I'm such a hypocrite (shame on me TAT) Anyway well I have no review responses since I got no reviews, so unloved, but oh well! Onto the story. ~ Aster Williams._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I was forced to stay in bed when I woke up; they said that I was sick but I know that I don't have a fever. Sighing I leaned against the bed post trying to pass the time, though it wasn't working out. Slowly I walked over to the window and watched the festival going on in the garden below. I watched the people dancing and having a good time while I was stuck up here in this room. I pressed my back to the window frame as I thought about the gypsy's words again.

_"You do not realize what you possess. The power within you has just been awakened but yet you deny it. As you become more aware of what you are gifted with my child, you will become stronger and will lead a path of gold. Though I do warn you, gold is a not only of riches and glory it is also of corruption and deception. You will understand when the time comes."_

What does she mean? What is this gold she is talking about and this power? Also this power is a gift, no this can't be true? I shook my head as I drove the thoughts out of my head. Only the Royals possess gifts given to them. Sighing I leaned back and stare blankly out the window beyond the festival and to the high lands where everything was full of shades of green and patches of colors. Before I knew it, my head was bobbing up and down as I was trying to keep myself awake.

* * *

For a few days there were no strange dreams, I almost felt a little disappointed. The few dreams have grown on me; I wanted to know what happened to that little boy and somehow I wanted to see my imaginary king again. Sighing I decided I would sneak out, being caged up in this room isn't how I want to spend my time in the Royal castle. Looking at the stars out my window, I knew that I could only do this at night. Slipping on my festival clothes, I crept out the door I slipped down the abandoned hall. My walk through the castle was scarier than I expected; I thought it would be peaceful and calming but between avoiding servants and the constant fear of running into my family I couldn't relax at all.

My heart was pounding as I entered the empty hall; my own footsteps echoed loudly as I kept looking over my shoulder. A faint sound of music caught my attention as I followed the sound out of curiosity. The party surely couldn't have gone on this long, could it? As the music got louder I found myself in the ball room with the other royal families. The room was white marble and decorated with sparkling crystals, yellow flowers and many other fine things. Looking down on a table near a door I saw a display of masks, I picked one that was close to matching my clothes.

I walked against the wall towards the food, as I tried to avoid any contact with my family. My stomach grumbled softly as I picked up a red strawberry before plopping it into my mouth. The sweetness of the strawberry made my mouth water as I took another one. I stood there awkwardly, eating fruit and watching some couples dancing in the center. Not many children where there since this seemed more of a sophisticated atmosphere.

A fairly tall man offered his hand to me as I nervously took it; it wasn't often when a man asks another man to dance. Though it wasn't uncommon, it made me uncomfortable to be lead in the dance. Angling my head up I stared up into the masked face, the only thing noticeable about his face was the short light blond hair that seemed to sway from side to side as we dance. The music was soothing as the orchestra played the entrancing melody. The man's hand around my waist held me in place as the music faded away. I gave a light smile as he bowed slightly; unknowing what to do I stood there awkwardly as he offered me his hand again.

* * *

As the night continued on, I looked around the ball room women and young ladies gave me glares. I chewed on my lip as I sipped some tea and sat in a center table. The women's glares contrasted with the flirtatious ones I received earlier today. The sound of bag pipes alarmed us that the Royals were coming out. Standing up I stood up on my toes trying to see the king again, I wanted to see if he possessed those bluish green eyes as they did in my dreams long ago. I doubt that the king was the same in my dreams but I have to be sure, something in the back of my mind say that they are connected in some way. As I balanced on my right foot I recognized the three figures that stood up at the front of the ball room. As everyone stopped their chatter, everything became silent except for the occasional coughing.

"As tradition goes, each of the Royals of Green will choose one guest to dance with them for the final dance," Emil said as all the young ladies started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Tch, like King Berwald would actually choose someone," one of the men behind me whispered as I put both feet back onto the ground.

"Ya, all the young ladies get their hopes up for nothing," the other man said as I leaned close to hear their conversation.

"It will be the same as last year, only the Rook and the Bishop will dance."

"Wait, the Knight picked the girl with the twin pony tails."

"Heh, this is a surprising year."

"Erm…" a small grunt snapped me out of hearing the men's conversation.

I recognized the mask on the man's face but noticed the crown shining under the chandeliers upon his head. Nervously I took his hand as he led me to the center of the people; women and young ladies started to whisper and looked at me in disgust. As his powerful arm wrapped around my waist once again, my heart began to race knowing that I had been dancing with the King this entire time. This explained the disapproval of all the women; chewing on my lip I tried not to gaze up at the tall king. As the music played in the background I felt lost as I tried to block out the staring eyes of witnesses.

"Is there something wrong?" a deep voice asked, bringing be back to reality that I just escaped. My eyes snapped to the masked ones above me; I felt my lip quiver as I could feel the strong intimidation.

"U-Uh, n-nothing is wrong, your m-majesty? Heh heh," I managed to say as I tried to give a convincing laugh at the end.

"Mmm, not having a fun time are you?" he asked as I started to panic.

"I-I'm having a great time, your majesty. What makes you t-think I'm n-not?" I asked nervously as the music continued on.

"Mmm, you seem different from before," he said as I chewed on my bottom lip again.

Thankfully, the music stopped and the night of celebrating was over. Though, maybe it was best if the music continued playing. Matthias, Emil, Lukas, and my parents recognized my clothes and dragged me immediately away from the King when the song was done. I felt like a small child as they dragged me up into my room to set in on my bed and started to have a serious talk with me.

"What were you doing there, son?" my father asked as I lowered my head a bit.

"I wanted to get out of the room," I pouted.

"You should have stayed in your room," my mother said as I sighed, they couldn't understand could they.

"Well, I've been stuck in my room for awhile now," I began before Matthias raised both of his hands.

"You realize what just happened, right Uncle and Aunt Vainamoinen?" Mattias asked as the three of us looked at him in confusion.

"The King asked Tino to dance, you must have heard everyone talking about it," Lukas said as the memory of the two men's conversation rung in my head.

"Are you saying that King Berwald is interested in our Tino?" my mother asked as Emil nodded.

"W-Wait, you're saying that t-the king," I trailed off as Matthias nodded at me.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked as everyone exchanged looks.

Everyone sat there in silence as they exchanged looks. As smirks started to appear I began to worry, if this was a good thing what would happen? I heard about girls always trying to court kings, dukes, and other royal family members but a male but to be more specific, me. As I looked at them with worry they all came to agreement that I would be, no doubt, trying to court the King Berwald. After minutes of conversation, I was alone in my room after they decided to think about a plan as we went to bed. Sitting up against the post of my bed I thought what just occurred this night. Everything was happening so fast and I don't even have a say in anything. Frowning, I realized that we would be staying here longer than we originally planned. We would also be acting more like a royal family now, since it would be a bad reputation if the King married some commoner's family. I shifted myself down under the covers as I tried not to think about my friends in our little town.

* * *

_It was an empty room with a single light above me. Looking around, everything was a grayish color and was only illuminated by the light. There was no door from what I could see; I was trapped in this room. Sighing, I sat in the dull chair as a few faint chords of a piano could be heard and listened to the music as I waited for something to happen. Moment passed as I stood up and walked over to the table to pick up blank pieces of paper. It seemed like countless of hours before I heard the clicking of the door. Surprised, I looked at the door that just appeared in the room. Before me stood a figure holding a golden apple in the doorway, red locks poked out of the black robe he was holding. The door disappeared to leave a small arch way that connected to a new room._

_"You have been given a gift, though this isn't the gist of it. I will wait until your decision has been clear, for your power has just begun to appear. Should you accept this gold, your future will begin to unfold; for the land of gold and riches awaits you, though it will not go without a small price too. My lips are sealed for what I will take, but think it over because this is not a fake."_

_A part of me wanted to snatch the golden apple to know what he meant about my true powers awakening but I stopped myself. I would not be tempted to easily by my own curiosity. As I took steps backwards, I slowly backed away from the cloaked figure. The music started to fade as my vision started to blur._

I snapped my eyes open as I took in deep breaths to calm myself down. This feeling of knowing my dreams still appeared cheered me up but then again I have forgotten how much they impacted me. As I pressed a finger to my lip I thought of the mysterious man's words. What did he mean about my gift, the gypsy said that I possessed a gift but it still made no sense? I'm just a small farm boy that enjoyed helping the neighbors out and spending time with my friends, I was never given a gift when I was smaller like Emil or Lukas. Sighing, I turned to my side trying to fall back asleep.

* * *

_If anyone was interested in what music was playing during the dance first dance scene then it is "Gothic Music - Eternal Snow" by ArianvonZiegler._

_The final dance scene is "Gothic Music - Eternal Ice" by ArianvonZiegler._

_The dream scene is "Gothic Music - Death Dance" by ArianvonZiegler._

**NOTE: I do not own any of this music, it belongs to ArianvonZiegler.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pawns of Royalty: Emerald Visions**

**by Aster Williams**

_Note: This is now Fall of 1393. I got reviews *punches fist into air* I feel so loved. Also I noticed in chapter 2 I said that the king slept in Finland's bed but that never happened (blame me for changing the plot a bit and not fixing everything so it makes sense). So please ignore that minor detail and make sure you remember the Finland never knew what the king looked like, he only knows that the king has short blond hair. Anyway no one likes to hear an author babble on and on so enjoy the story. ~ Aster Williams._

**Review Responses**

**starrynights1987****:** I agree with you, but if you think about it Sweden and Finland date back to the viking ages, with Norway, Denmark, and Iceland. There are some good stories though that aren't in this era, one of my favorites is Barbarians Healer (though it's rated M) by Kisshulover1.

**minoriY:** Aw thank you. Also to answer your questions 1393 is just a random date. Also the golden apple does have some signifigance to it but I can't tell you, well I guess this chapter will answer that or maybe it's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**[Fall of 1393]**

It has only been a few weeks since the Royal Festival. I was told that I was sick and that I couldn't walk out of my room as I did that one night I danced with the king. Though, I am perfectly healthy it was an excuse for me to learn how to act properly around the Royal Families. What worried me was the fact that the king may not be interested in me as he did when we first danced. If that happened, then all this work my parents and cousins put into would be all for nothing. Sighing, I thought about my dreams that seemed to have slowly faded away. It was strange, when we danced I had my dreams again but the night after, they faded away. I shook my head mentally and pushed the thought out of my mind I continued to sew some clothes that my mother wanted me to mend.

As I finished the last article of clothing I decided to sneak out again, maybe if I defy my parents again I could have another dream. The thought excited me as I slipped on some decent clothing. After dressing myself, I cracked the door open a bit to make sure no one that could recognize me was there. As the coast was clear, I tiptoed out after I closed the door behind me. Walking down the halls reminded me of the last time I snuck out, the night I danced with the king. My heart raced as I remembered how flabbergasted I was when he offered me his hand to dance with him. Though a frown appeared on my face as I also remembered how the cheerful young ladies' faces all dropped and turned to disgust when I looked at them.

Lost in thought I rounded a corner and I felt my body crash into someone that made me stumbled backwards. As I rubbed my head I looked up to look up at a pair of bluish green eyes. My heart almost stopped as I looked down at me with no emotion. Scrambling to my feet I bowed down and apologized for bumping into him. My face burned up as I made myself look up into his stern eyes, though I couldn't once I saw a young girl with blonde hair and deep purple eyes. Her eyes caught mine as they instantly went from a cheerful appearance to a cold icy stare.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it's my fault for running i-into you y-your majesty," I stuttered.

"Mmm, no problem be careful next time," he said as the girl and him walked around me.

I heard giggling behind my back as I stood there in shock. If the king was being courted by another person right now then I had no chance at all. My heart sunk a bit; not that I was jealous of the girl, instead I was disappointed that I didn't sneak out earlier to make my family proud. Biting my lip, I forced myself to continue on and walk outside to the garden. I engulfed myself in the beauty of the flowers as I passed the tall bushes full of falling leaves and flowers. My shoes crushed some leaves that told me it was the beginning of fall. I lost myself in the garden for minutes before I heard clock strike, telling everyone that it was time for lunch.

* * *

We all gathered around the table, though they added a seat for me to sit in since they didn't expect me to be sitting with them. I took a seat between my mother and father, a few seats from the King. As we were served our food, I felt eyes staring at me. With a quick scan around the room, many of the women gave me a cold stare as if I was a threat to the society. Though, what caught me by surprise was that the king was glancing at me every so often. I blushed at the thought that I may still be able to fulfill my family's wish by getting the king to fall for me. Sitting up properly, I picked up the spoon to begin eating my soup.

The lunch was delicious, well considering that I never was served my food hot. I savored the taste in my mouth as I forced myself to eat slowly so I don't embarrass my family. My eyes focused on the food rather than the eyes of the king who was staring at me. My lips curled up a bit as I felt myself go into heaven but a tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my small day dream. Turning my gaze to meet my mother she smiled at me and leaned towards me a bit.

"The king is looking at you, this is good," she whispered as I bit my lip and looked at my food.

"I-I know," I said quickly as I thought of ending the conversation so I can enjoy my food.

"Don't eat a lot, a man wants his wife to have a thin waist. Fitting into a corset with an empty stomach is better than a full one if you don't want to hurt yourself," she said as I felt my face drop.

It was one thing to wear all of these layers of clothes but now my mother wants to put me in a corset. Corsets are for women and I was a man the last time I checked, also if a wife has to wear a corset then why doesn't Lukas wear one?

"But Lukas doesn't wear one," I complained as she gave me a stern look.

"Yes but Lukas is the Bishop of Green and he doesn't need to wear one, though your aunt makes him," my mother said as I sighed and looked back at my food.

My mouth quivered as I silently wished that we never came here. If we never went to the royal festival then I wouldn't be in this situation. I would most likely be home spending time with Eduard and Raivis or some other boys that we are close friends with. Sighing, I hesitantly put another piece into my mouth as I was more conscience of how much I was allowed to eat. As I looked more carefully at the other girls' plates they only ate half their meal. I chewed slowly, puzzled why girls didn't eat as much as the men and why did they care about their appeared so much. Sighing I forced myself to stop eating when I was finished with half of my meal. As I stared down at my plate, I frowned a bit and would sneak in another bite while my mother wasn't looking.

* * *

As lunch was over, we all stood up and started to walk away. My stomach grumbled as I left the heavenly food and towards my room where my mother was going to scold me again. A tap on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks to whirl around a see the king in front of me. I jumped a bit as I shrunk down from his strong vibe. It seemed as if we were the only ones in the room as I tried to stop myself from trembling in front of him.

"Will you care to mmm join me to walk in the garden?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"U-Uh, I…um…y-yes…Imeanifyouwishyourmajesty," I nervously said as I blushed a bit, my eyes wandered to the side as I tried to avoid his gaze.

"Mmm, that is good, I will see you in an hour," he said as he walked away.

My heart raced as my eyes stared at him in fear rather than being full of joy. My cousins patted my back and congratulated me as I stood there wide eyed from what happened. My mind was filled with what I gotten myself into as I was dragged into my room to be properly dressed. The corset was tight around my chest and adding the weight of the layers of clothes was not helping. Lukas was helping me learn to walk in the heeled shoes and to stand up properly while my mother was doing make up. Though I only paid half attention to what was happening around me, what was bothering me was what I would do when I was alone with the king.

After I got use to walking I was finally left alone in my room. Sighing I looked at myself in the mirror, though I don't think I was looking at myself. The corset gave me a more feminine feature and all the make up my mother put on me added more dimensions to my face. The dress that I was in, made me look more ridiculous. My eyes wondered to the clock as it was almost time to see the king. I forced myself to walk to the door and wait for him in the garden though I took my time. Many men walked up to me and kissed my hand, though I didn't understand why. I was clearly a boy and they should be bowing to me or shaking my hand. Maybe it was the dress or the makeup but either way it didn't matter what they think, the only person that matters is the king's opinion.

I hurried into the garden to find the king waiting there, though he was accompanied by a small orchestra and my cousins. Nervously, I walked towards him as the sound of my steps caught his gaze. As I drew near my heart stared to pound wildly and questions swirled around in my head. Would he be displeased and send me away? Would he even recognize me in this attire? What if he takes his displeasure out on my family?

"Mmm, you look nice," he said as I blinked a few times.

"U-Uh," I started as I tried to tell myself that I needed to focus on this time with the king, "t-thank you, your majesty. Do you like it?"

"Mmm, it's nice," he said as he looked me up and down. I bit the inside of my lip as I hoped he actually was being honest and likes this.

"W-Where are we going to go?" I asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"In the garden," he said as he offered me his hand.

"O-Of course, thank you," I said as I took his hand and we walked into the garden.

* * *

The walk in the garden left my feet sore that it hurt to take any steps. I cursed the heeled shoes under my breath as I threw them into the closet and started to undress myself. Getting the corset off of me was the second best thing, the shoes being the first. I mentally made a note to respect women and how they wear these torture devices all day and don't complain about it. Sighing, I threw on my nightshirt and pants before crawling into bed. My thoughts were focused on how King Berwald would be constantly looking down at me and pull me closer to him while we walked. Though it was a bit scary it was rather nice of him for trying, maybe he doesn't know how to express his feelings. I rolled onto my side as I looked out the window, it was dark outside and the moon was just rising up. As I blinked my eyes, I felt myself start to drift off into a deep slumber.

_I was standing in the same dark room again and the man with the black cloak was still holding the golden apple. His appeared was more vivid; his hair was a light red color and his eyes were a piercing blue. I stepped forward as I was tempted to take the golden apple from him but I stopped myself. The music was faint but the pounding of the chords were strong and made me shiver._

_"Are you willing to take this fruit of gold, for this is where all will begin to unfold?" he asked as I took a pause if I wanted to take this._

_"What will happen if I take it?" I asked as his lips curled up into a grin._

_"What a wise little boy, but I cannot tell you all for I am just a toy. My purpose is to give you this offer, but I will not let you wonder. Take this item that is so sleek and clean, then you will fulfill your destiny to be queen," he said as everything was starting to make sense but only one thing puzzled me._

_"Why?" I asked as his blue eyes dove into mine._

_"Why is the question you ask, but I am doing nothing but my task. You have been chosen because of your power, though this is not the right hour. You must find out what this talk of ability you possess, for I only have one simple quest." He answered me as I nodded._

_"I am not ready to take this golden apple," I said as he nodded before disappearing into a puddle ink._

_The scene began to change as I blinked to find myself back in the forest. It was fall and the leaves covered the land to enrich it in the colors of autumn. Blinking again I saw the small boy before me again, he was still crying. I ran over to him, letting the leaves crunch under my feet. This time, I will talk to him. I will find out what happened and why he was left here. As I walked up to him I reached my hand down to touch his shoulder but he turned around. His soft blue eyes were outlined with red; he must have been rubbing his eyes too much. His mouth quivered up and down as he looked up at me._

_"W-Who are you?" he asked in a high pitched voice, he looked up at me in fear._

_"I'm…I'm…," I paused and thought. Who was I? My mouth moved for me before I could process it, "I'm the Royal Queen of Green."_

I snapped my eyes open as I felt myself dripping with sweat. This was too much for me right now; I tossed off the covers and sat up so my feet were hovering over the wooden floor. My heart was racing as I thought of the words I said to the small boy. I was the Royal Queen of Green, even the man in the black cloak said I was destined to be queen. Though, why me? Why not some other girl, weren't queens suppose to be female? I shook my head as I thought of what the man with the golden apple said to me. I had a gift just like the other Royals of Green but it couldn't be true.

* * *

_If anyone was interested in what music was playing during the dream scene then it is "Gothic Music - Martyrium" by ArianvonZiegler._

**NOTE: I do not own any of this music, it belongs to ArianvonZiegler.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pawns of Royalty: Emerald Visions**

**by Aster Williams**

_Note: This is still Fall of 1393. Also the man named Ernst Vilks is Ladonia, he doesn't have a human name so I made up one. Ladonia is a micronation in Sweden that was establised in 1996. Ladonia was formed over a court-war on the sculptures by an artist named Lars Vilks. My Ladonia name came from this: Vilks is from Lars Vilks who constructed two structures as art in Sweden and Ernst is from Ernst Billgren who bought one of Vilk's creations.~ Aster Williams._

**_IMPORTANT: Anyone that is reading this story please go to my profile page and submit your vote on this other story I am writing. It is about Canada being kidnapped and his boyfriend Prussia, his brother America, and the other countries trying to find him. (Bad Summary) Please help me because I am rewriting it to create a different atmosphere. Thank you for your time in reading this important message. ~Aster Williams_**

**Review Responses**

**starrynights1987:** Well here's the next chapter for you, hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm checking out the story you suggested as I write this one. I'm actually more of a Prucan, FrUK, Spamano fan (I call them the Bad Touch Trio Couples) than a SuFin fan. Though, I support SuFin all the way and it's one of the only canon couples I actually enjoy.

**minoriY:** Hey again, thank you for the review. Also, the king's character and speech is my intake on Sweden. Sweden speaks through grunts and muffled noises and I tried to stay close to his speech since his is the most noticeable to get out of character. Though, personally I didn't want to write his speech like: "M'ne name 's Sweden, 'nd 'is 's m'wife," so I settled for adding "Mmm" here and there. Also, he is socially awkward, well to me atleast, and doesn't actually know how to court women or have any relationships of some sort like an actual king would. Though, I will try to make him seem more royal like from this chapter on if you want.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

My mother tightens the corset around my waist as I gasped for breath. Clenching my fist, she finally stepped back and helped me put on the layers of the dress I was to wear. After I got my make up on, I was free to wonder where ever I wanted. Without a thought I headed towards the library to put the end to this confusing dreams and this talk of gifts. As I rounded the corner to the library I stood there in shock. The library was filled with hundreds; scratch that, thousands of books. My hope dropped as I realized that I may have to go searching through all of these books. I started up at the top floor and worked my way across. It took hours before I finally finished looking at all the books on the second story.

"Young lady, what are you doing here?" a somewhat familiar voice asked as I turned around to see a man with familiar blue eyes.

"I-I was just looking for a book," I stuttered as he helped me down from the latter I was standing on.

"Well, a beauty like you shouldn't worry your little head," he said as I blushed.

"I-I'm male," I practically whispered as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry sir, you just seemed too feminine," he started to apologize as I just smiled at him.

"It's fine…I know this weird but do I know you from somewhere?" I asked him as he looked off to the side thinking.

"I don't remember any time meeting you, I'm Ernst Vilks by the way," he said as he offered me his hand to shake.

"Tino Vainamoinen," I responded as I took his hand to shake.

"So Tino, what are book are you looking for?" he asked.

"Oh, I was looking about the history of our country's royals," I said as he held up his index finger and shook it like he knew what I was looking for.

"I know exactly the book you want," he said as he motioned me to follow him.

We walked a bit until he reached up and grabbed the book off the shelf. He handed it to me before waving to me and left. Clutching the book I headed back to my room to straighten everything out. As I closed the door to my room, I walked over to my chair to curl up with the book in my lap. The corset pressed against my stomach painfully but I tried to ignore it ask I focused on the book before me. The green cover and golden border designed was nothing out of the ordinary, but what caught my eyes was the outline of a tree in gold and on the tree was a single golden apple hanging off a branch. My eyes widened as I stared at the simple design of the cover. Slowly I turned the page to find the book to have a table of contents.

**_Table of Contents_**

_History of the Lands [1]_

_History of the Royals [13]_

_Awakening of Gifts [15]_

_List of Kings [25]_

_List of Queens [35]_

_List of Bishops [45]_

_List of Knights [55]_

_List of Rooks [65]_

_List of the Royal Families [75]_

_List of Pawns of Royalty [154]_

My eyes stopped as I flipped to page thirteen. I slumped down as I drew my feet up onto the chair with me. Getting comfortable I settled and started to read the passages before me.

**_History of the Royals_**

_Throughout the lands, the royals have always been separate of the common man. Royals are not typically passed down from generation to generation; they are given to whoever was given the gift from the power of above. Each land has been given different gifts of royals though the power of them is fully awaked if the one gifted accepts the offer. Though, if the gifted are not ready or do not truly accept it then their gift will begin to corrupt and possibly disappear._

**_Royals of Yellow_**

_King: The king is given the gift of peace. They have the wisdom of compromising and keeping war at bay._

_Queen: The queen is given the gift of truth. They often can see if one is lying and could quickly uncover any secret that is hidden away from them._

_Bishop: The bishop is given the gift of tongue. They are able to communicate with any form of language and often can communicate with animals._

_Knight: The knight is given the gift of patience. They often think towards the future and plan things years ahead._

_Rook: The rook is given the gift of wonders. They often curious royals who question many things at times, they turn out to be great inventors._

**_Royals of Red_**

_King: The king is given the gift of strength. They often are the strongest of all the royals, though there are few exceptions._

_Queen: The queen is given the gift of youth. They are able to take or give life forces to cause death, life, healing, and/or wounding._

_Bishop: The bishop is given the gift of emotion. They can connect with people easily and often have a great understanding of the feeling of people experience._

_Knight: The knight is given the gift of magic. They often have the power to summon various mythical creatures._

_Rook: The rook is given the gift of innocence. They have the power to hide and disappear; they are often good escape artists._

**_Royals of Blue_**

_King: The king is given the gift of curiosity. They often think of many different things that people don't think about._

_Queen: The queen is given the gift of deception. They are very sly and often can twist ones words around to their liking._

_Bishop: The bishop is given the gift of wisdom. They contain a vast knowledge of the wonders of the lands._

_Knight: The knight is given the gift of grace. Their movements are swift and silent like the wind, it is said when they fight it seems almost like a dance._

_Rook: The rook is given the gift of levitation. They are able to move objects and themselves without lifting a finger._

**_Royals of Green_**

_King: The king is given the gift of silence. They are very observant and can find minor details that most do not pay attention to._

_Queen: The queen is given the gift of sight. They are able to foresee things of their choosing, though it is mainly of the future._

_Bishop: The bishop is given the gift of ancient sight. They often can see mythical creatures and use them as advisors._

_Knight: The knight is given the gift of tactics. They have a vast knowledge of theories, in war specifically._

_Rook: The rook is given the gift of flexibility. They are able to wield any weapon they are given to their full potential._

**_Pawns of Royalty_**

_Throughout the lands there are often two sets of royals. There are the Royals of the Land and then the royal families. The Royals of the Land do not need to marry each other, the Kings and Queens are often used an examples. The Royals are free to marry anyone of their choosing; in other words the King can marry someone that isn't a Royal of the Lands and it wouldn't affect the Royal Queen's position. The one who marries into the Royals are often called Pawns of Royalty. This practice isn't uncommon but there is one unwritten condition that many Pawns of Royalty are required to be. The Pawn of Royalty must be a relative of a Royal. The people of the lands have the idea of the royals being of higher above and it would create an outrage if a Royal marries someone of high status._

_Pawns of Royalty often possess a similar power to the royals but at a smaller scale. They are often referred by two names: the Pawn of the one of the power they share. For example, a woman were to marry the Bishop but possess a power similar to the Knight they would be called Pawn of the Knight because the gift is similar of the Knight. Pawns of Royalty are sometimes mistaken for their royal when they have no royal. A noticeable feature that sets the difference between a Royal and a Pawn is that the Royals often have similar ways of finding their powers._

**_Awakening of Gifts_**

_Royals within a particular land have similar ways of awakening. The reason for this is unknown but this often helps the people know who is what within the royal families when they are first established. Each kingdom has a guardian that appears before the Royals._

**_Royals of Yellow_**

_The kingdom of yellow is connected with the air. Their symbol is unknown since the kingdom of yellow has been conquered by the kingdom of blue during the forgotten wars. Though, it is said that the guardian still exists and is a very friendly character. He is a spirited brunette and has green eyes, though it is claimed that he was a womanizer and had many affairs. Stories say that he fell in love with a woman who deceived him, though his remains and cause of death are unknown._

**_Royals of Red_**

_The kingdom of red is connected with fire. They often are associated with a rifle and gun powder. The guardian wears a black cloak and is said to have an intimidating personality. He is said to be a bit rude and likes to get things done as quickly as possible. It is said that he was a man of solitude and didn't have many friends though this information is unknown because he was an outcast. His death or even existence isn't known. Royals that have seen him say he has wavy black hair but his eyes are still a mystery._

**_Royals of Blue_**

_The kingdom of blue has a connection with the waters. They are often affiliated with a paint palette of water colors. The guardian of blue wears a black cloak and is often mistaken for a woman due to his long white hair and purple eyes. Royals that have seen him are often afraid to talk to him because he often appears in a fetal position but ones that are able to talk to him claim he is an odd person. The guardian is told to be obsessed with art that even today; he is still painting as a spirit._

**_Royals of Green_**

_The kingdom of green has the connection through the earth. They often are affiliated with a golden apple that is in the hands of their guardian. The guardian of green appears like the other guardians, in a black cloak, and is noted to have cold blue eyes and red hair. Royals that have seen him note that he has a sadistic grin and enjoys taunting others. Legend says that the guardian was the brother of the king and was jealous of the gift. The guardian murdered the king and fled the land, but it was futile. His death was unrecorded and his body was never recovered._

* * *

_****__IMPORTANT: Anyone that is reading this story please go to my profile page and submit your vote on this other story I am writing. It is about Canada being kidnapped and his boyfriend Prussia, his brother America, and the other countries trying to find him. (Bad Summary) Please help me because I am rewriting it to create a different atmosphere. Thank you for your time in reading this important message. ~Aster Williams_


End file.
